csofandomcom-20200223-history
Accuracy International AWP
The Accuracy International AWM ('''A'rctic W'arfare '''M'agnum)'' or '''AWP ('''A'rctic W'arfare '''P'olice)'' is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The AWP is a .338 caliber bolt-action sniper rifle which can perform one-shot one-kill in any range (except if shooted in leg). It is known as the best sniper rifle among most Counter-Strike players. However, some other players think it is a "noob cannon" as it requires less skill to use it and can kill enemies with just one shot. Some servers ban this weapon due to its tendency to overpower other weapons especially in Counter Strike: Source. It is the most used sniper rifle in CSO due to its high damage, availability to be bought in points, high accuracy and its ability to kill the enemy in one shot with the exception to the legs. : After the Free Update patch of South Korea, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *Can kill an enemy in just one shot (except if he/she is shot on the leg) *Very accurate when zooming via scope *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Short reload time *High knockback to zombies Disadvantages *Expensive ($4750) *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire due to its bolt-action *Extremely inaccurate while moving or unscoped *Loud firing sound. Attracts and/or alerts enemies of sniper's presence Users Counter-Terrorists: * : As the Special Air Service's standard sniper rifle. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by Spetsnaz and Natasha. * : Used by SEALs. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by SAF Scout. Terrorists: *Phoenix Connexion *Arctic Avengers - Seen in current selection icon. Human Scenario: *Ghost: The Camouflaged AWP is Ghost's standard weapon. Zombie Giant: *Soldier - Used by soldiers as primary weapon. Tactics using AWP Normal matches *Aiming for the head is good but body shots can still kill the enemy. *If you hit an enemy with AWP at legs, kill him/her with pistol as he/she is having low health power. *Do a surprise kill by jumping out from an obstacle and shoot the enemy. However, this tactic needs proper skills and practice because the wrong timing will make you miss the target and get killed by the enemy. *Avoid no-scoping while firing the AWP because it is very inaccurate. *Always perform a quick switch (Default key: "Q") after a shot as it is much quicker and allows you to kill your enemy with your secondary if you missed or if they are still alive. Zombie Mods *In Zombie Mods, AWP can be used in safe place such as on the blue container in Assault map. The midair zombies that being shot by an AWP will be knocked far far away. *Use this to knock zombies further away when they are in midair as well as on inclined plain. Variants AWP Red= '''AWP Red firearms is a heavy sniper rifle that is fed with 10 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum ammunition. It has very high firepower that can kill an enemy with just one shot. |-| AWP Camouflage= The AWP Camo is a modified AWP to suit in all kinds of battle environment. Its camouflage colors effectively blend it in the shadows. Singapore/Malaysia: *AWP Camouflage can be obtained rarely from Golden bell starting on March 21, 2012 update. *Players can obtain this for permanent in Coin Event as main prize with limited 10 stocks available from 6 November, 2013 until the event is ended. |-| AWP-Z= AWP-Z is the AWP infected by Zombie virus. The user can move faster than the normal AWP in Zombie Scenario, Human Scenario and Zombie Escape modes. |-| Blazer R93= Blaser R93 Tactical is a hunting rifle built by Blaser in the 1993. It is adopted as a straight-pull bolt action system and is used by several police forces and special operation forces. This sniper has level restriction to purchase due to better performance than AWP. |-| AI AW50= The AW50 is a .50 BMG anti-materiel rifle designed by Accuracy International. The stats are mainly based on Barrett M95. |-| Savery= The Savery uses a steam powered mechanism which promotes great destruction power and high rate of fire. This weapon also has a shorter reload time. |-| Gallery AWP= awp viewmodel.png|View model awp worldmodel.png|World model awp shopmodel.png|Shop model 707 awp.jpg|A 707 operative with an AWP File:Natasha_icon.png|Natasha using AWP in Vertigo Awp.gif|Store preview sniper scope.png|Scope sprite De dust20011.jpg|In-game screenshot De_dust2_20141221_1613510.jpg|Ditto, after remodelled awp hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Bolt-action Reload sound |-| Red Edition= awpred viewmodel.png|View model awpxmas worldmodel.png|World model awpred shopmodel.png|Shop model Awpred.gif|Store preview 0531 1024x528 ev3.jpg|South Korea poster Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster AWPred-banner.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 554293_395989610432359_1631864241_n.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Camouflage= awpcamo viewmodel.png|View model File:Awpcamo_worldmdl.png|World model File:Awpcamo_shopmodel.png|Shop model Bot sniper idle.png|Ghost armed with AWP Camouflage c1_3_2.jpg|China poster hs_sidewinder_20120825_1438470.jpg|In-game screenshot awpcamo hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Paint= awpbluelightning viewmodel.png|Blue Lightning awperica viewmodel.png|Erika awpredlightning viewmodel.png|Red Lightning De_dust2_20141221_2144190.jpg|In-game screenshot of Blue Lightning version De_dust2_20141221_2105160.jpg|Ditto, Erika paint Trivia *This sniper rifle is widely known as the "AWP". In real life, the AWP is chambered with 7.62 NATO and fed with 10 rounds (same to Steyr Scout) while the AWM is chambered with .338 Lapua Magnum and fed with 5 rounds. In game, this weapon collects the advantages of these two AW variants. *This weapon is the most expensive point weapon in CSO Indonesia. *AWP was labeled under the hot label section when the CSO is released only 1~2 months and then removed. However, it is still famous to sniper users. External links *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare at Wikipedia. id: AWP Category:Sniper rifle Category:338mm user Category:Accuracy International Category:British weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Heavy weapon Category:Point weapon Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:High accuracy weapons